Save Me From Myself
by ChaoticLoki
Summary: Loki receives Tony as a gift. The god couldn't be more pleased. Frostiron!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Gift

Tony Stark whined slightly at the feeling of the leather ripping his flesh. Now one might say that it was Tony Stark, that he did not whine, and at one point, that statement had been very true. He was a billionaire and the proud owner of Stark Industries, as well as the Invincible Iron Man. Well, once invincible… He had been happy and proud, and yes, even a little arrogant. But now… now he was reduced to the pathetic shadow of the man he had once been, the one who whined while he was whipped.

He remembered the day that it had all happened like it was yesterday. He had been fighting alongside his fellow Avengers, just like any other normal super villain butt kicking. Things had been going well, as always… And then, the next thing he knew, he had blacked out. When he awoke, he was in Dr. Doom's castle. The others had thought that Tony had gone back to the mansion. They hadn't realized he had been trapped under a bunch of rubble. And whether or not they were looking for him, he knew there was little to no chance that he would be found… at least for a while.

He had been here a month now. Tony didn't think that it would take a month for Viktor to break his spirit. Hell, to be honest, the narcissistic CEO hadn't even thought that it was possible. Then, he had shown Tony what the Iron Man's actions had caused. Tony had tried to fight Von Doom singlehandedly, which had landed him in the pile of rubble… Oh yeah. That was why he blacked out… And because he hadn't been able to help, a large amount of civilians had been killed, the majority being children.

That was all it took to break the invincible Iron Man. Since that day, he hadn't spoken a word. All that came from him were the whines when he was being whipped. It was the most sound he would ever allow himself to make. Tony told himself that he deserved every one of the lashings. Their blood was on his hands, and for that, he could never forgive himself. Viktor's mouth right next to his ear made him shiver. "I should probably get you prepped. After all, you're going to be a gift for one of my greatest allies." It was best to keep Loki happy, and what would make him happier than to have Tony Stark in his possession. The broken man was put in shackles that connected from his wrists to his neck and led out of the cell. He was hosed off and then brought to the guestroom to wait, dreading more and more the inevitable appearance of the person he was being given to. Viktor hadn't told him, but an ally to the psychotic scientist was never a good thing. Tony had a feeling he was in for a lot of torture in the near future.

Loki had been in a foul mood for the past few weeks now. He had faced The Avengers once more, and had lost. It wasn't the loss that was bothering him though, so much as the fact that directly after that, they had the audacity to say that he wasn't much of a threat. More specifically, Tony Stark had said it, and it made him want to bring Iron Man to his knees, bathed in the blood of innocents. He had retreated, most speculated, simply to lick his wounds. However, the truth was, he was slowly implementing a foolproof plan that would ensure his vengeance against the irritating mortal.

He hadn't wanted to be bothered until he could be certain that the plan would work, so when Victor had sent him a message about a gift for him, he had been rather snippy with his fellow villain. The good doctor had noticed right away, and had promised that he was disturbing Loki for good reason. That had intrigued the God of Mischief just enough to bring him here, to Victor's home, where supposedly the man had a surprise for him. Loki wasn't a fan of surprises really, but his curiosity piqued, he decided that he would at least see what Victor had in store for him.

Loki teleported in a few minutes early. It was never like him to be late, which Victor knew. He looked around the virtually empty room before letting out an irritated sigh. He didn't have time to play silly games at the moment. The god had more important things to attend to. He sat down on a small, puffy couch and a glass of wine appeared in his hand as he waited. He would give Victor five minutes. If the doctor wasn't on time, then he would take his leave. It wasn't his fault that punctuality seemed lost on mortals. However, he was pleased to be pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Loki! Perfect timing, as always." Loki grinned.

"Flattery, Victor, will get you nowhere with me. I would prefer not to waste my entire day, so tell me, what is the surprise?"

Victor had an expression of mock hurt before he grinned. "The surprise is something I know you'll love," he said with a small grin. "And I hope that you'll be a little more appreciative when I reveal it to you."

"All the more reason _not_ to waste my time," Loki replied, his grin now fading, and Victor knew that he was in a bad mood.

"All right." He exited the room for just a moment before coming back in the door, dragging behind him Tony Stark, shirtless and chained. Loki's eyes went wide for a moment before his lips curled up in a grin. His eyes sparkled with delight as he made his way over to the object of his recent frustration.

"Oh my! Victor, Anthony Stark!" He looked up at him with the expression of a child receiving a Christmas present. Victor grinned.

"A broken, _mute_ Tony Stark," he replied with a laugh. Loki just nodded, his eyes wide and his smile genuine as he looked the man up and down. Victor pushed Tony forward, and he landed on his knees, eyes downcast, which made Loki laugh.

"My dear Stark, look what you have been reduced to. _This_ is how mortals were meant to be." He looked back at Viktor happily. "Thank you, Victor. This is the perfect gift indeed." He heard a small chuckle from the doctor, but he was so engrossed in thoughts of the things he was going to do to Tony that he barely noticed. "I will take my leave with my new toy. Thank you very, very much." With that, Loki and Tony disappeared, leaving Victor to his plotting.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it's short guys! Originally I was going to wait until Tuesday to post, but I was just too excited! Thanks to all the 35 people who put this story on their alerts, the 9 who favorited, and _especially_ to those 3 who reviewed! Without further adieu, I give you the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Part 2: Your New Home

Loki was glad to be away from Victor. He hadn't meant to be rude, but Tony Stark in this state did things to the god, things he would have been better prepared for if Tony hadn't been a surprise. _That_ was the reason that he hated surprises. If Loki had not been a master in stoic expressions, if his thoughts had been exposed by his expression, then it was something that Victor could use against him. Ally or not, Dr. Doom was still a villain, and Loki trusted him about as far as he could… no, that was a bad choice of words, considering he was certain that he could throw him rather far.

At the current moment, he was pondering what to do with his new toy, who was kneeling on the floor before him, still in chains. Loki wanted to show Tony Stark how weak he really was and how much he resented the statement about not being a real threat. He wanted to show the Iron Man that he was far more formidable and cruel than ever Victor could have been. That would keep him from ever, _ever_ questioning Loki's abilities again. He looked around the penthouse, running his hand over his face. He was quite pleased to have Tony here, kneeling before him, but Loki was feeling rather exhausted. It was nightfall, and for the past few weeks, he had not gotten a decent sleep, too busy trying to figure out how to get back at Tony. However, with Iron Man in his midst, Loki realized just how tired he really was.

He walked over to Tony, whose eyes were currently to the floor. Loki bent, lifting his chin so that Tony would look him in the eyes. "Not so confident now, are you?" His voice was a soft hiss as he grinned at the shorter man. After a moment, he pulled Tony by the chains up to his full height, receiving a slight grunt from him, though nothing else. No cursing, yelling, arguing. No snarky comeback. Stark really was mute. How on earth had Victor gotten him to shut up?

"Follow," he ordered as he began to head for his bedroom. However, he picked up on Stark's hesitation right away, and he turned with a sneer, grabbing the man's hair and yanking his head back. "You _will_ obey! Now follow!" Loki grabbed the chains and tugged him up harshly, earning him a barely audible whimper. The little noise made Loki grin once more. He led Stark to his bedroom, where, near the upper left of the bed, there was a cage easily large enough to fit a human. Loki practically dragged Tony over to it. He ripped off Tony's pants before throwing him in, leaving the former Iron Man completely nude.

"Welcome to your new home," he stated happily as he slammed the door shut. When he received nothing more than a glance from a pair of dull brown eyes, Loki felt somewhat irritated. He wanted to hear the snarky comebacks, to have word wars with Tony Stark, who was one of the few that could keep up with the God of Mischief. Perhaps a broken Stark wasn't what he desired after all. However, he refused to let that thought linger more than a moment. After all, Victor had meant well with his gift after having listened to Loki's complaining about the volatile, conceited mortal for months on end.

Loki undressed and pulled back the covers, taking one last glance at Stark before he lay down to rest for the night. He noticed how the man wouldn't properly meet his gaze, and how for the most part, his mouth stayed clamped shut, as if something was keeping it from moving. Loki turned away from the cage. For some unknown reason, he was feeling bothered by this new version of his enemy.

So, this was Tony's life now. He was to live in a cage, a prisoner to the most wanted criminal on earth. There was a small sigh from the cage, but Loki wouldn't have noticed. He was already fast asleep. Judging by those dark circles under his eyes, the last time he had rested properly had been months ago. Was Tony's statement really bothering him that much? He had said it just to ruffle the god's feathers, but it seemed as if it had done a whole lot more.

He looked down at the cold, hard floor and shivered at the thought of sleeping on it. It wasn't as if he hadn't been sleeping on stone for a month, but… it was even worse when there was a bed just a distance from him and he had no way of getting to it. There wasn't anything he could cover himself with either. At least Victor had let him keep his clothes, though he imagined that Loki wanted to humiliate him as badly as he could. And he was most certainly succeeding. It wasn't that Tony was in his birthday suit really. A number of people had seen him naked. It was more the fact that he was naked, in a cage, and couldn't go grab a pair of pants and pull them on.

Tony let out another sigh as he finally succumbed to exhaustion, laying down on the cold floor and curling to himself for warmth. The chains were still on him, which made him that much more uncomfortable. A caged animal… That was all he was now. No more Iron Man, no more cocky CEO. Victor had stomped it all out of him and turned him into this. He closed his eyes and fell into an uncomfortable, light, fitful sleep, wishing the entire time that he was lying in his bed back at the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days, and now I'm back with another chapter! Yay! The next few are a little bumpy and fast-paced, but the plot is slowly coming together in my head. Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, and to anyone who has favorited this story or put it on alert. You make it all worth while! ;)

* * *

Part 3: Before You Were Broken

Loki had never been a morning person, so when the sun rose, instead of rising with it, he pulled the blanket over his head, trying to block out the irritating light. He wanted to sleep in today, now that he no longer had to plot Tony Stark's demise. Upon reflection, Loki had to wonder if it had been mere coincidence that Iron Man had literally fallen into his lap just days after completion of the cage that the god had built just for him. An eye popped open and he turned over, grinning at the man curled up in the cage. Yes, the perfect gift indeed, he thought to himself before closing it again.

Tony, on the other hand, woke with the sun, enjoying the warmth that the light had to offer. He looked over at his captor, who he could see peeking back at him with one eye before closing it. Tony only met his gaze for a moment before looking down at the floor again. He didn't know what he was supposed to do while his captor slept. And… oh damn. He really had to go to the bathroom. Tony opened his mouth to speak for the first time in a month. His voice was hoarse, but it got his point across.

"Nature calls," was all he said, and Loki's head shot up, green eyes wide with surprise, though only for a moment before the god regained his composure. Stark had a point. Loki hadn't thought of that, but he preferred not to have a smelly mess all over his bedroom floor. Irritation was written on his face as he stood up and waved a hand, causing the cage door to swing open. He walked over and yanked Tony up by the chains, dragging him into the bathroom and throwing him in front of the toilet.

"Hurry it up," he said with a sneer, to which Tony looked up at him, lifting his hands and showing Loki the chains. The god rolled his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers, they disappeared. A few minutes later, Tony walked back out to Loki, who grabbed him by the hair and tugged his head back once more, forcing the man to look up at him. "I will leave those chains off as long as you behave, but the minute you start causing trouble, they will return. Understand?" He received a nod, and his smirk reappeared. "Good boy."

Loki led Tony back to the cage, deciding to test something. He let go of Tony and watched for a moment, nearly amazed when the man entered of his own accord. Well, this was most certainly an interesting development. Then again, this was not the Tony Stark he had come to know, Loki reminded himself. This was a shadow of the man who he had so loathed, and quite an interesting one at that. He did have to admit though, the lack of confidence that was so characteristic of Stark and the way he obeyed so easily was bothering the god still. He had thought perhaps his exhaustion the night before had been skewing his thoughts, but apparently he had been wrong.

"How on Midgard did Victor break you?" The question was more to himself than anything as he contemplated how it would be possible to turn the Invincible Iron Man into this. He noticed that Tony had gone back to his kneeling position, looking up at Loki from the corner of his eye, and he walked over to him, squatting so that they were face to face. "It shouldn't bother me that you are now a broken pet in a cage, but for some reason, it does," he said softly, causing Tony to look at him properly, eyes just a little wider than usual. Loki chuckled. "Yes, I've even managed to surprise myself with that realization. However, I think it's simply because I'm not used to you being this compliant. I'm sure that with time, I'll grow to like having you as my pet."

Tony jumped when there was a knock on the door loud enough to be heard from the bedroom. Loki groaned inwardly, already knowing who was on the other side. He shut the bedroom door, which Tony actually felt relief at. He really didn't want to be seen naked in a cage, and especially not by Thor. Tony sat down on the floor, looking around the bedroom. It was said that one could tell a lot about a person by their home. Loki's bedroom told a very interesting story indeed.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Loki's tone was more bored than surprised as he glanced up at him. The God of Thunder looked ready to push past the door, which was just cracked open enough to see Thor's face. However, he managed to control himself.

"Victor told us where you were hiding, and that you have Stark in your possession. I have come to try to talk sense into you. Let him go." Loki's bored expression morphed into a smirk.

"There is no Tony Stark here, dear brother. Victor was lying."

"Why would he lie?" At that, Loki laughed incredulously.

"Has Midgard really made you that foolish? He's a villain. All villains lie."

"Then how do I know that you are not?"

"Simply, I am your brother. Who would you prefer to believe?" Thor seemed to take this into consideration, much to Loki's amusement.

"I'm coming back with the team." Loki shrugged.

"Do as you please, but chances are that I will not be here when you return." With that, he shut the door and locked it. Loki turned on his heel, irritated by his brother's presence, but amused by his stupidity, and he decided to dwell somewhere between the two emotions. He reentered his bedroom, grinning at the man sitting on his floor.

"Your friends suspect that I have you. It won't be long before they come and see you like this. I can imagine how embarrassing the situation will be for you." At the lack of response, Loki sighed and turned away from the cage. "You were more fun before Victor broke you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with an update. Sorry it took so long! Thanks to all of my reviewers, to everyone who has favorited, and everyone who has put it on alert! Love you all! Without further adieu, here is Part 4!**

* * *

Summary: Loki has had Tony around for a month now, and Tony has gotten a look into what the God of Mischief is really like when he isn't wreaking havoc and causing chaos for the Avengers.

Author's Note: I read this after posting it, and it feels very rushed. If you agree, inbox me letting me know, and I will edit it for tomorrow to add a little more content.

Part 4: Getting To Know You

Tony spent pretty much the entire day in a cage, something that he was sort of used to, and sort of not. He had been in a cell when he had been Doom's prisoner, which had allowed for a bit more movement, but now, he was in a much more constricted space. That thought brought images of Bruce hulking out and bending the bars until he could fit through them. Unfortunately, Tony had no such abilities. Rogers had been right. Without the armor, he was nothing.

A month… An entire month had passed by, and save for the times when Tony had to use the bathroom or shower, Loki had continued to keep him in a cage. The others never came for him, and though Tony had had little hope that they would to begin with, he felt any little spark of light within dying. One thing he had noticed, though, was that Loki's absences became less and less, and he seemed to be spending more time in his room as of late, which had the man curious.

It seemed that all Tony ever really did was sleep or stare, and he felt completely useless. He hated barely being able to move and not being able to use his brilliant mind. It was a gift and a curse, but especially a curse right now that he always desired to be working on some project. A few times, he had awoken to Loki playing an instrument, which it had taken him a couple times to recognize as a pan flute. Tony had been surprised to find that he thought that it was beautiful, peaceful and calming. Two of the three things Loki was most certainly not.

He had observed the god on several occasions, and noticed that there was nothing really all that evil about Loki. He was more of a misunderstood being than anything, who enjoyed playing tricks on others simply because it was fun. Tony thought that perhaps, in a different life, they could have even been friends, but had instead been pitted against each other. However, what had really opened his eyes were the daddy issues that Loki had, much similar to his own. He found out about them one day when Loki was writing something. The god had a tendency to think aloud.

"Things are not always what they seem," he had hissed to himself, and the words were just barely audible to Tony, but they were certainly enough to catch his attention. He had noticed that Loki glanced over at him, but Tony was damn good at pretending to be asleep. He was even good enough to fool the God of Mischief. And so, Loki had gone on to write about what exactly had happened between him and Odin in Asgard, and then between him and Thor. Tony had listened, noticing that the words that the god spoke seemed pained and sad, as if it broke his heart to speak them. Tony wondered if he actually had a heart.

He had noticed over that month that Loki took comfort in things that were peaceful and soothing, and he wondered if it was to help balance his chaotic tendencies and his tricky personality. Often, to pass the time, the god would read, a bit of music playing in the background that could easily be considered meditation music. He would also write of the things that he had seen and had been put through, including his first fight with the Avengers. When Tony had heard him whispering about the battle aloud as he recorded it, it had brought a smile to the man's face. He would never forget the time that Loki had thrown him out of a window, or as he put it, defenestrated him.

Over that month, Loki had observed Tony with a curiosity he hadn't felt since he was a child. Something about the man had him intrigued, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. It was that curiosity that made him want to stay at the apartment more and observe what Tony did with his day. The problem with this was that Tony was caged, and so his movement was extremely limited. But Loki was afraid… no, he was not afraid of anything. He simply _knew_ that if he let Tony out, that the man would run away, and Loki would not be able to satisfy his curiosity.

One thing that had greatly amused him about the man was how Stark would pretend he was asleep whenever Loki was doing something that, probably in his mind, seemed as if it was meant to be private. He knew the other man was eavesdropping, and it didn't really bother him. If Tony was curious about him, then he could listen in all he wanted. The fact that it hadn't bothered Loki surprised him a little, but in a sense, he actually found himself relieved to have a sort of confidant. That, and he was very amused by the way that Tony thought that he had Loki fooled with his pretending.

As much as Loki just wanted to stay there and observe the man the entire day, he had errands that he had to run. Tony had actually watched him shapeshift, and had committed the form to memory so that if ever he came across that form as an Avenger, he could use it to his advantage. Loki probably realized what he had done, but Tony had a feeling he didn't really care. It wasn't exactly as if the former Iron Man was threatening, locked up nude in a cage.

All alone now, he pondered what his life had been like since he came into Loki's possession. The beatings that had regularly taken place with Victor were nonexistent in the god's care, and in truth, if he didn't count sleeping on the cold, hard floor and waking up sore most mornings, it really wasn't that bad. Tony smiled slightly to himself, the first genuine smile since the day he had fucked up. However, the private thought was interrupted by a shrill laugh that sent chills running up and down his spine.

"Leave it to Loki to do something kinky like keep you naked in a cage," the voice of Doom came from somewhere outside the bedroom, and he waltzed in after a moment… Or was it a Doombot? Tony never could tell the difference… Well, not without actually getting close. "So, he hasn't killed you yet. I shall do the honors then," the man said with a grin. Yep, definitely Doom. However, this definitely wasn't his style. He looked up and noticed a gun pointed to his head, and his eyes went wide. Death by bullet? How original…

"I've been keeping your friends busy. Sorry if you feel left out, but they just haven't had the time to come and save your sorry ass." With that, he pulled the trigger. The bullet was just inches away when it liquefied, making a mess on the ground near Tony. Loki had returned, and if looks could kill, then Victor would have been dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter! You guys have all been really awesome so far! I love reading your reviews. :) Just as a heads up, this chapter was written well before I posted Chapter 4, and Chapter 6 is done as well, so for those who wanted longer, I apologize. This is where things really start to change and develop. The story's just about to really get started. So, without further adieu, here is Part 5!**

* * *

Summary: Perhaps things are more than what they seem…

Rating: M

Part 5: Surprises

"Doom, I do not appreciate other people breaking my toys, especially when they are the person who gave them to me." At that, there was another shrill laugh. Tony sunk into a sitting position, unable to do anything but sit there and watch the two.

"I thought he would have been dead by now. I didn't honestly think you were going to make him your pet. I should have just killed him myself. And so, I've come here to set things right." Loki's eyes narrowed.

"If you want him dead, then you're going to have to kill me first." That statement shocked the hell out of Tony, and apparently Dr. Doom as well. Victor had been prepared to take on Tony. It wasn't as if he really had any protection. However, he hadn't counted on Loki being there, or laying his life on the line, and he certainly didn't have the forces to face the God of Mischief right now.

"Fine. I'll be back. You can count on that." And with that, Dr. Doom disappeared. Tony was still staring wide-eyed at Loki, who looked far more murderous than Tony had ever seen him before, though he wasn't sure why, and that was bugging him.

"Uh… thanks," he said quietly, and Loki looked up, eyebrows raised as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Yes, you're welcome," he replied, as if it was nothing, before disappearing into thin air. Tony sighed. So apparently he wasn't going to get any answers. And he was still stuck in a cage. What if Victor was lingering somewhere nearby and had seen Loki leave? Tony would be shit out of luck. He sat again, back against the bars, staring up at the ceiling. Seriously? He had nearly just died and…? Oh wait, there Loki was, with ton of bags. Ah, so that was why he had left so suddenly. Apparently he had been shopping. Tony could only see him for a moment from the bedroom before he disappeared into the kitchen.

It was some time later that Loki entered the bedroom, instantly frowning as his eyes fell upon Tony in the cage. That frown bothered Tony. When that gaze lingered on him long enough to make him feel uncomfortable, he spoke up.

"Yes?" Hearing Tony's voice didn't really surprise Loki anymore, as the man would speak up on occasion, mainly when he wanted or needed something. He sighed and shook his head, walking over to where Tony was sitting and, with a flick of his wrist, opening the door.

"It is not safe for you here Stark," Loki said, looking down at him. Tony stood now, looking Loki in the eyes, which did shock the trickster, as it was not something Tony had done since he had been brought here.

"I'm not leaving," he said, a bit of defiance edging into his voice. At this, Loki raised a brow.

"And what makes you think I even want you here?"

"Well, like Victor said, you kept me as a pet instead of killing me." Loki's lip curled up in a smirk.

"That means _nothing._ I simply wanted to embarrass you before sending you back to your pathetic team." Tony's eyes fell down at the ground at that, and that look made Loki's heart ache. Why did it hurt so much to lie to this man? He had been lying to people all of his life.

Loki shrugged it off though, refusing to allow himself to ponder those thoughts and feelings any further. He couldn't afford to get attached, and especially to a mortal, especially one that was meant to hate him. What he didn't realize was that it was too late for that. He turned, looking out the window. The sun had gone down an hour ago, and he was feeling incredibly worn out despite the lack of recent activity. Perhaps it was more an emotional drain than physical. For that reason, he decided to lie down and rest.

Tony watched Loki for some time. He wondered just what the god expected him to do… probably go running back to the Avengers or something along those lines. But Tony felt something else pulling him to Loki. He didn't know why, but then again, in the future, when he looked back on this day, he would know that reason wouldn't matter, because there wasn't one. Plus, he would prefer not to be seen naked in public… not that it would be a first. Still, something pulled him… and he followed, ending up next to Loki's rather large bed. He stared down at it for a moment, not knowing that on the other side, the god was holding his breath, waiting to see what Tony would do. He pulled back the blanket and lay down on a bed for the first time in two months. And still he felt drawn. Soon, Tony moved again so that he was lying with his bare chest against Loki's back. He closed his eyes then, falling into a comfortable sleep.

Loki smiled when he felt Tony curl against him. It was the action that he had been hoping against all hope for, but had less than expected. The warmth of the body next to his brought him a comfort that he had never known before, and, with that thought, Loki closed his eyes and slept peacefully for the first time in his memory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gents, I apologize for the long wait here. I _finally _just got a working computer again, so hopefully you should be seeing more frequent updates. Thank you to everyone for your wonderful feedback, and to all the story favorites and alerts. It's mind blowing! **

* * *

Title: Save Me From Myself

Rating: M

Summary: Feeding your pet is necessary.

Part 6: Taking Care of My Pet

Tony woke up, still laying against Loki, but sometime in the night, the god had turned over so that now they were face to face. He was surprised honestly that he was still on the bed, but also pleased that Loki had allowed him to stay close. It was more than he was expecting. He looked at the chest that his head was leaning against, a small smile on his face. He felt a breath on his hair, and Tony looked up, brown eyes meeting green. Apparently he was awake.

"Are you comfortable?" Tony was about to try and pull away when he realized that there were two lean arms around him, holding him in place, keeping him from moving. And when he went to pull back just a bit, they tightened. He stared up at Loki for a moment, only now noticing that the god was smiling. Not grinning, but actually _smiling._ Something about it sent a shiver down his spine.

"You haven't answered my question Anthony. Are you comfortable?" Tony visibly flinched when Loki called him by his full name.

"It's Tony. And… yes…" Loki's smile turned into a pleasant grin and he closed his eyes again.

"Good." Tony watched him for a while, curious as to why he hadn't been pushed out of bed during the night. Then something else dawned on him, as it usually went with Tony: Last night, he had lain with the villain who had kept him naked in a cage for a month… If Tony had listened to reason, then he would have run, but it wasn't as if he had ever listened to the voice of reason in his head before, so why on earth should he start now?

It was some time before Loki woke again, and the former Iron Man had to admit that the minute those arms left him, he felt cold and hollow. It made him want to grab ahold of Loki's wrists and make the god cuddle him once more.

"You look as if you have something on your mind Stark." It took a moment for these words to process before Tony gave a slight nod.

"Why?" He asked, and Loki raised a brow.

"It would be quite helpful if I knew just what you were questioning."

"Right… Why didn't you kill me? Or just ship me back off to Avengers headquarters with your brother? Instead, you kept me and took care of me." Loki laughed at that.

"Stark, I would not call keeping you behind bars or you nearly getting killed by Victor taking care of you."

"Regardless, you still kept him from killing me." The god sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you're correct."

"So why?" Loki shrugged, green eyes peering into Tony's as he thought long and hard about the answer.

"Perhaps I enjoy having someone intelligent around to argue with. Or perhaps on the inside I'm just a child who doesn't like it when other people threaten to break my toys." That earned a loud laugh from Tony, who then grinned and shook his head.

"That's one hell of an answer." Loki shrugged once again and then rose from the bed. Tony made to follow him, but Loki put a hand up in a halting gesture.

"You may rest as long as you like. I will bring you breakfast just as soon as I finish it." Tony raised a brow, and then got out of bed anyways.

"I would prefer to know just what ingredients a world class supervillain is putting in my pancakes." The god grinned.

"If I was going to poison you, or kill you for that matter Stark, then I could have done so over the month that I had you locked up, or let Victor do the honors."

"Nevertheless, I don't trust you," Tony replied, not missing a beat. The god didn't respond to that, but simply went about putting together a meal for them. The kitchen was plenty big enough for Loki to move around comfortably while Tony sat on a stool and watched.

When food was finally set in front of Tony in the form of pancakes and eggs, he poked cautiously at it with his fork, as if he was afraid that it was going to hiss at him or bite him. This greatly amused Loki.

"No Stark. They're not alive, I can assure you." Tony raised a brow, and then hesitantly stuck a forkful in his mouth. His eyes widened when… when it was surprisingly good. He waited for a moment, and when he didn't feel his heart stopping or the slow spread of paralysis, he decided that the food was safe. And then Tony forgot his table manners, not having been fed properly in what felt like ages. Loki just let out a sigh. He was doing that an awful lot this morning, but he supposed that it was a common habit for those who had a part in the life of Tony Stark. Tony smiled sheepishly when he finally realized why Loki was sighing.

"Sorry…" He spoke with his mouth full, making the god roll his eyes.

"Are your table manners always this bad?"

"Well, when you haven't eaten a real meal in two months, table manners are sort of the last thing on your mind." With that, he swallowed another forkful of eggs, having hardly chewed them first. Loki crossed his arms. He felt like a parent talking to their child.

"I can assure you, Stark, that if you do not at least chew your food, I _will_ make sure that you choke, and then what's left will disappear."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony replied, although he did obey the god. He was pretty certain that there was no person in their right mind that would do otherwise when Loki gave them _the_ look. A knock at the door pulled Tony from his thoughts. Loki groaned. He already knew who was going to be on the other side.

"Thor! Go away!"

"I have business to discuss with you brother!"

"Too bad! Go away!"

"If you do not open this door, Loki, then I will break it down!"

* * *

**Thank you again lovelies! Chapter 7 is written and shall be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I lied about posting this quickly. The reason is because I wanted to have some idea for Chapter 8, as the next couple will be a bit on the delicate side. And of course, I have absolutely no idea what to write next, but who knows, maybe an idea will strike me. So Chapter 8 might be a long time coming as a heads up. Oh, and my computer also needs to stop dying. Seriously. That's three in less than 6 months. Anyways, onto the story!**

* * *

Title: Save Me From Myself

Rating: M

Summary: The house feels much emptier when you lose a pet.

Part 7: Without You

"Really Thor? Must you always be such a brute?" Loki didn't feel like having to replace his door, so instead, he glided on graceful feet over to it, unlocking it and pulling it back to reveal his "brother", along with the rest of the Avengers. They entered his home, Banner's presence nearly making Loki tense. He forced himself to relax, not wanting to show weakness or fear, no matter what the monster had done to him before. He looked over at Tony, who was still naked. Thor seemed unaffected, but everyone else was staring. Loki went and grabbed a bathrobe, which Tony gladly pulled on. The god watched his pet as he was reunited with his friends for the first time in two months.

The apartment felt so empty and quiet. Well, not that Tony had ever really made much noise anyways, but the hollow feel of the place was unwelcome, and it made Loki wonder just what he had gotten himself into over the past month. He looked from the kitchen, where Tony had been sitting just that morning into the bedroom at the cage, now vacant. All of it felt so pointless. He was glad that he was alone. Crying when Tony had left would have resolved nothing besides making him look weak in the man's eyes. He had cried a few times in front of Thor, but that was different. There were only two times that it had not been to manipulate the elder.

He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. now knew his location, and that they would probably invade his dwelling very soon. The god didn't care if he was captured. They could do what the wanted to him. What mattered was that Tony was safe, back with his friends, who Loki knew would be able to bring out the old Tony with time. Loki had always known he would never be able to recover Tony himself, but it hadn't hurt any less when he failed.

That morning, when The Avengers had come for Stark, one look at his face had told the god that for the first time since Victor had taken him, he was truly happy. The look had broken his heart, and he had easily forfeited the other man to them, knowing that keeping him captive any longer would make him miserable. It was the first time since Loki had come to Midgard that he felt as if he had no purpose.

Steve still couldn't believe how easy that had been. He had been expecting a battle with Loki, and judging by the recent lack of activity from the villain, it could have been one to level the city with all that pent up magic. However, Steve had barely even begun to threaten him before Loki had shrugged and told them to take Tony home. He had turned away too quickly to see the look of hurt on the other man's face. Tony hadn't said anything, but had quietly left with them. The pained environment between the two was enough to clue Steve and Natasha in. It was the same feeling he'd had when the one woman he loved had told him off, going so far as to slap him.

Natasha, being female, was perceptive, and she sensed it as well.

Since they came back, Tony had hardly spoken a word. He had holed himself up in his room and laid down, staring at the wall. Steve had gone to check on him, had asked him how he was doing, and then left after waiting and getting no answer. A couple hours later, he had gone up to check on him again, and found him in the exact same position.

"How is he Steve?" He looked down at the redhead and shook his head, his expression solemn.

"Not good. I don't know exactly what happened between those two, but it's affecting Tony pretty badly." Natasha sighed.

Loki laid down and stared at the spot where Tony had been just hours before. He could still smell the other man, and when he closed his eyes, he could almost swear that he still felt Tony there next to him. He stayed like that, for how long, he didn't know. The only thing that pulled him from his comforting thoughts was the sound of shouting voices as S.H.I.E.L.D. entered the apartment.

* * *

**Yay! Right? Right? Wrong! Because I torture you with a cliffie and no idea what's going to happen next. One of the many things my wife is always yelling at me for. .; I'm not sure I've answered questions in reviews pertaining to the storyline, so if I haven't, feel free to leave your questions in a review or inbox me. Thanks for reading! And being patient!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So as soon as I updated, this came to me. Yay for an early update! I still can't believe how many people are reading this story. Holy fanfiction alerts. . To my reviewers, you guys are GREAT! And to those who have it on alert or as a favorite, thank you for making this story a success thus far. By the way Tendou Pein, I love you too. :P And to BoBinthemakings, I am indeed awesome. (Yes, that totally went to my head). And now, onto the story! :3**

* * *

Loki stared at the wall of the cell he was currently being kept in. Things just suddenly seemed not to matter anymore. Food had no taste, colors were dull, and, to be honest, he simply felt numb. The emotions he had harnessed so well had walked out the door with Tony Stark. How the hell had the irritating Iron Man managed to weasel his way into the god's mind and heart? He might never know the answer, but the point was that as far as he was concerned, Tony belonged with him, and with him alone now. Sure, he had a place with the Avengers too, but that was as Iron Man, not as the broken and fragile man that Loki had been taking care of for... how long had Tony been under his care anyways? To be honest, he'd lost track of time. And now even more than before, the days seemed to run together, because of the boredom of being locked in a cell, and especially because of the pain that had been inflicted on him. Tony had willingly left with the others from what he gathered, which was a sign that the feelings Loki had developed for him weren't returned, and that hurt far more than any physical injury.

He turned over in his bed and stared at the cell door, his mind going back to that feeling of Tony Stark curled up against him in his bed, probably afraid of what Loki might do, but willing to risk it just for the warmth of another. He remembered the surprise he had felt, then the happy giddiness that had nearly kept him from falling asleep that night. He also remembered the comfort that Tony brought with him, which had countered that giddiness and helped lull the god into dreams.

He hadn't actually slept since he had arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. Loki was a god, and he could operate for a long time on minimal rest, though eventually he would burn out. But considering that he was expending hardly any energy as of late, it would be quite a long time before he needed sleep. He knew that they were monitoring him, and he figured that it was probably incredibly boring by now, considering he would either pace for hours or simply lay in bed. What he didn't know was that today was going to be different. Though he had difficulty keeping track of the days, he knew that he had been there for about two months. In that two months in the cell, nothing had changed, but that pattern was about to be broken. And the god would be thankful, if not a little confused' when it did.

* * *

"Tony? Come on. You've hardly moved in a week. You need to eat something." Steve was becoming frustrated with him. He knew that Tony had endured too much, that he was mentally broken, but that didn't stop him from getting irritated when the other man was unresponsive. He had pretty much just laid in bed since he returned, and he hadn't spoken to anyone. It was starting to wear on the Captain. And another week passed with no change. On top of Steve's irritation, he was worried for Tony's health. If he didn't eat something, he was going to slowly waste away.

When things didn't change for another week after that, Steve had a word with Bruce, who began constantly checking in on Tony. When he saw how rapidly the CEO was losing weight, he decided that it would be best to feed him a liquid diet through an intervenus. Seeing as Tony hardly ever moved from his bed, they set it up in his room. Bruce came in to check on him and change out the bag several times a day. He changed the needle every other. Tony's demeanor didn't really change, but he gained some weight, which had everyone slightly relieved.

Soon though, Steve stopped coming to visit at all. Bruce, however, kept his up, as Tony's health now depended on him. Thor would drop in every now and again. Out of all of the Avengers, he seemed to get the most response out of the Man of Iron. During one of those visits, Steve was passing through, and he seemed to notice this. Then something clicked.

"All right Tony. It's time to get you back to normal," he said more or less to himself. And then he was off to see Nick Fury.

* * *

Fury was currently watching the surveillance of Loki, his expression stoic, though he was annoyed. In the two months that the supervillain had been in their custody, he hadn't done a single thing to try and escape or contact anyone on the outside. Last week, they had moved him to a minimum security holding cell in hopes that something might happen. Some sort of activity was better than... than this. But even in his new cell, Loki seemed completely resigned. With an exasperated sigh, Fury shut off the feed and turned to exit, only to be met with Captain America, who had just arrived.

"Director."

"Captain. What are you doing here?"

"I need a word with you."

"All right. You have my attention."

"You already know that Tony's back."

"And that Stark was found in Loki's home."

"Well, Tony hasn't really... been himself since we brought him back."

"You made me aware of the situation the last time I told you I wanted Stark on a mission. You're wasting my time.

Now why are you here?"

Just as Steve was about to answer, something shone bright gold, blinding them both for a moment. There was aloud bang. When their vision came back, and elderly man with a golden eyepatch had appeared. In his right hand,he held a golden staff, and he wore armor to match, with a red cape attached to it. Steve instantly recognized him as Thor's father Odin. They could see the way he took them in, his one blue eye calculating, as if sizing them up.

"I have come to retrieve my son," he said in a voice that commanded the attention of all in the room, even though there were only 3 of them. Steve was the first to speak up.

"He's actually back at the-" Odin cut him off.

"I mean to bring Loki back to Asgard." Fury folded his arms now, his only exposed eye narrowing.

"He was already brought back to Asgard once, and he escaped you the last time. Why should we allow you to take him again?"

"He belongs there, and there he will serve a proper punishment this time." Steve shook his head now.

"You can't take him back."

"Can't I?"

"I know he's your child, and that you believe it best for him, but... well, I know it's not best for one of my teammates."

"You speak of Thor? How would his brother's capture affect him?"

"No," Steve said quickly. "Not Thor. Another team member. Tony Stark, Iron Man. Your son had been taking care of him for some time before he was captured and brought here."

"You said that Tony had been Loki's prisoner," Fury replied suspiciously.

"We thought so, but... Tony didn't seem to be a prisoner when we were there. Loki allowed him to leave with us without so much as a protest."

"The Captain is right," Thor said as he entered the room. He bowed to Odin, then smiled and hugged his father. Odin returned it.

"Father, why are you here?"

"To bring Loki back." Steve shook his head.

"Look, I don't know exactly what went on between those two, but it seems like Tony might need him right now. The only person he'll talk to at all is Thor, and even then, it's scarce. And the only reason is because Thor has a relation to Loki." Thor nodded.

"I had also noticed this." Fury looked at the captain with curiosity now seeping into that previously stoic expression.

"You would have a supervillain who tried to take over the world in the Avengers mansion where he would have access to all of you, and to vital information about your assignments?" Steve shook his head.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's the only way to get Tony back, and I'd be willing to risk my own life if it meant one of my closest friends wasn't practically an empty shell. " Thor nodded.

"I would be pleased to have my brother around, and I could keep an eye on him, make sure that he stays out of trouble and that he does only what he was brought to the mansion to do."

"Knowing that you would be there to keep an eye on him would put my mind at ease," Odin said as he looked at Thor. Fury placed a finger on his temple. He was starting to get a headache.

"Fine, but if he puts a single toe out of line, Thor, you're to bring him straight to your father." Thor nodded his approval, then headed down to Loki's cell to retrieve his younger brother.

* * *

**So, what did you think? How do you think Loki's stay with the Avengers is going to go? Here's a hint. "Spandex man, make me a sandwich." To the guest who asked me some time ago why Loki wouldn't find a new place to stay, I chose not to write it that way because I believe that Loki would feel that he could handle such things as Thor and Victor. Once again, thank you lovelies for reading. Maybe, just maybe Chapter 9 will be along soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lookie, lookie! Another update! 8D Yay for fast updates and amazing readers. Seriously you guys. I love you all. I feel like you're all family. :3 Or maybe I'm delirious. By either way, here's a new chappie!**

* * *

"What do you want now Thor?" Loki rolled his eyes as his brother walked up to him and took his arm. "Have you come to gloat, to rub it in my face?"

"I have nothing to gloat about," Thor replied without looking at his younger brother.

_How about the fact that I'm all alone, and that the one person who really began to matter to me rejected me completely?_

"You're coming back to the mansion."

_Where Tony is. I have no desire to go. I do not wish to see him again._

"I'm to keep an eye on you while you're there. There's someone who needs you Loki. It just took us some time to realize that."

_Of course it did, you dolt._

Thor led him back to the conference room where Fury, Odin, and Steve were standing and waiting. He looked at each of them with an unreadable expression before walking over to a window with his back to them.

"Loki..." Odin spoke, but he didn't know what to say to his child.

"Thor, can we please just go?" His brother let out a sigh as Nick Fury spoke up.

"First, a quick warning. Not a single toe out of line, or your father will be coming to retrieve you." He turned on the Director.

"I hate to inform you, Sir, but my father is dead. I killed him."

"Either way, you get the point," Steve replied. "If you're going to be staying at the mansion, then you're not going to cause any trouble."

"And just who said that I would be going with you?"

"You will come if you have Tony's best interest in mind," Thor replied. "He needs you Loki."

"He rejected me," Loki spat, turning his head to them, and then back to the window. "You all saw it for yourselves."

"He hasn't been the same since he left. We're almost certain that the only person who can help him is you."

"And just what makes you think that I would be so willing to help?"

"Because if you don't, you will be sent back to Asgard with Father," Thor replied. "And there is a chance that he will die." Loki's expression remained stoic, but Thor knew him best, and he knew that that statement would get to his brother.

It was precisely those words that had Loki riding silently in the back of a car that Steve was driving. His brother had taken the front seat, much to Loki's irritation. So he sulked as he stared out the window all the way back to the mansion. Once they got there, Thor exited the car and laughed when his brother attempted to do the same, only to be halted by the child safety lock. After a moment or two, he used his magic to make the door open, taking care to make sure it hit Thor, who stumbled and then grinned.

"You're such a child."

"It takes one to know one Brother."

"I'm not your brother Thor." The blond pouted a bit, but he was determined to prove to Loki that their bond was thicker than blood.

Steve entered the house first, followed by Thor, and then Loki, who was looking around and taking everything in. JARVIS would have typically sounded the alarm at the presence of a supervillain, but S.H.I.E.L.D., who had been updating him frequently since Tony's... breakdown, had already given him the most current information. Instead, he greeted the three. Loki sneered.

"Disembodied voices... They're not to be trusted."

"The same thing could be said for you, Sir," it replied in its usual sarcastic tone, which made Steve chuckle.

"All right children, behave yourselves."

"Keep in mind, Captain Rogers, the person you're currently referring to as a child is nearly a millennium older than yourself. I'm hungry. Spandex man, make me a sandwich." Steve glared.

"Make your own." Loki folded his arms and tapped his fingers, making Thor sigh.

"I will make one for you. Give me five minutes." It would also give him time to warn the others of Loki's presence. He went into the kitchen, and was pleased when he saw Clint with a jar of peanut butter in his hand, holding it over Natasha's head while she yelled at him and tried to reach it. Bruce was sitting at the bar and reading quietly. Thor never understood how he could ignore so much noise so easily.

"I thought that you should all know that my brother Loki will be a guest in this house now. I am not sure how long his stay will be." Clint looked up at Thor with wide eyes and a scowl, lowering the peanut butter as he did. Natasha grabbed it, then looked between Clint and Bruce.

"Well, I can't say that I care much, but the other guy might not be so fond of the idea."

"The other guy also cares about Tony," Thor replied. "And we believe that Loki may be a necessary part of his rehabilitation." Bruce nodded. "I'll be sure to steer clear then." Thor gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure that in time, you will come to like him. He's not a bad person... when he isn't plotting world domination anyways." Clint put his hands up.

"If he's going to stay here, then I'm not." Natasha raised a brow at him.

"And just where do you plan to go?"

"Me? Natasha... you're not telling me that you'd rather be in the same living quarters as a psychotic villain who took over your boyfriend's mind and toyed with you?" She shrugged.

"I'm over it. Besides, I'm staying because if he does anything to Tony, I would rather be in close quarters so I can give him the beating he deserves." Clint thought that over. She had a fair point.

"There will be no beatings, Agent Romanov," came the bored drawl of the God of Mischief. Bruce and Clint visibly tensed as Loki entered the kitchen. Natasha took Clint's hand, which helped him to relax a bit. Bruce excused himself and headed down to the lab. Thor handed him the sandwich.

"Are you going to see Tony?"

"I would, but I know not which room belongs to him." Thor nodded.

"I will show you." Loki gave a quick nod to the others before following his brother, a mix of dread and excitement boiling within him.

* * *

**Next chapter means Loki and Tony and cute and yay! Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers, and to all of you who are following or have favorited the story. You fill my day with rainbows and unicorns. The idea of mpreg had crossed my mind for _much_ later chapters. What do you ladies and gents think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, this chapter took a little longer because I felt the need to get it just right for you lovely people. It was a bit of a pain, and I blame Loki for giving me difficulty with this update, considering it mostly centered on him. I want to thank everyone who has kept up with the story thus far, and given me a reason to keep writing, whether it was an alert, a favorite, or a review. You all make my day awesome!**

* * *

Summary: Tony's in bad shape, and Loki's sarcastic as usual.

Rating: M

Part 10: I Will Never Leave You

The trip to Tony's room seemed to take forever, and several times, Thor got confused about where he was going. Loki could see why, as the mansion was huge and much of it looked the same, but it didn't keep him from getting irritated with his brother.

"I swear Thor, you're hopeless." At that, the blond scoffed.

"Well, I could have just let you try to find the room for yourself, and then we could see how easily _you_ get lost in this mansion."

"If you weren't insistent on helping me find him in the first place, I could have simply magicked myself to his room, and then this wouldn't have happened."

"So sue me for trying to be kind and help you!"

"Honestly Thor…" Loki was starting to get a headache from all the bickering.

"Ah, here we are!" Thor opened the door as quietly as could be expected and entered with his younger brother following behind him. The moment Loki's eyes fell on the lump under the blankets, his heart broke. Tony was in this room all right, hooked up to what the god knew to be a needle that was currently feeding him. The mortal looked like he was slowly wasting away. His muscle tone had declined greatly, and there were several areas where his bones were jutting out. His normally well-tanned skin was now a sickly pale. Loki felt a small amount of panic build within him as he wondered if maybe he had gotten here just a little too late. He let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding though when he saw the shallow rise and fall of the blankets covering Tony.

In that moment, Thor saw affection in Loki's eyes that had been missing for a long time. Tony had gotten to his brother for the small amount of time that they had lived together, and he knew that he was right in telling the others that they needed each other. He watched Loki for just a moment before leaving the room, allowing them to be alone, even if Tony was sleeping.

Loki didn't notice that his brother had left as Thor had been uncharacteristically quiet in his parting. He was so engrossed in his pet that it was nearly 10 minutes before he realized that he was standing alone in the room… and staring. It was more than obvious that Tony hadn't been ready to leave him when he had, and it bothered Loki now. If he'd wanted to stay, then the god would have welcomed that decision. Upon reflection, there was nothing that stood out to Loki that might make Tony want to leave. However, he was overlooking something, a few small words that he'd said, that had stabbed at Tony like a thousand knives.

Loki looked down at his outfit and shook his head. His current attire was hardly appropriate for sleeping. With a simple wave of his hand, the god was in something much more comfortable. He pulled back the blanket and got into bed next to Tony, wrapping an arm around his painfully thin waist. The god listened to him breathing for a little while before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Morning was the worst part of the entire day. It meant waking up, and out of everything he did, or didn't do during the day really, that hurt the most. He just wanted to keep sleeping. There was no desire or will to go on, and that's what had everyone so worried about Tony. He had always been the type to love life, and to let things go the easiest. But now it seemed as if he'd been possessed by his own regret, as if everything bad that had ever happened to or because of him had finally caught up to him.

To sum it all up, Tony Stark was an absolute wreck. And if something wasn't done, he was going to die soon. This was a thought that the man embraced, welcoming, even willing death to take him. But no matter how much he wished it, he still woke up every morning. This one was no different. Eyelids opened to reveal slightly glazed brown eyes. He looked straight ahead and, at seeing the open door that led to his adjoining bathroom, could have sworn that he had shut that door the last time he had used it. But Tony was malnourished, so it was possible that his memory had failed him, which is what he decided to tell himself. Either that, or one of the Avengers had decided to use his shower. And did he care? Well, he didn't care about anything else, so why should that bother him?

His sense of smell had been sharpened by the lack of food, and soon something familiar hit his nose. Tony was about to dismiss it when his eyes fell on the black and green leather coat that was currently covering him. His brow furrowed and he began to wonder if he was dreaming. There was no way that Loki was in his house. JARVIS would have sounded the alarm almost instantly and the others would have driven him out or worse: Captured him.

So then why on earth, when his eyes fell back upon the open door to the bathroom, was there a naked, wet, sexy god drying his hair with a towel. Tony stared for a moment, then his eyes traveled down, at which Loki cleared his throat. Tony wasn't exactly the modest type, but he felt himself blushing at having been caught. Perhaps it was because he was staring at a god? That thought aside, he found himself realizing something.

"Why were you in my shower? Why hasn't JARVIS sounded the alarm? And why aren't the others on their way?"

"I was in your shower because I prefer to actually keep clean, unlike certain mortals," he replied, taking a jab at the fact that Tony had barely moved from his bed since he returned. "JARVIS hasn't sounded the alarm because his most recent information tells him that I'm not here to cause harm to anyone, but to help you."

"Though should he give you or anyone else any trouble, I am to notify the Director immediately," JARVIS interrupted, making Loki roll his eyes.

"And third, the others aren't on their way because they already know I'm in the mansion. As a matter of fact, it was my idiot brother and Captain Spandex who brought me back from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Tony's mouth dropped. Steve? Mr. Goody-two-shoes had actually allowed a super villain to come into their home? He really needed to have a talk with Captain America. And to make sure he thanked him.

"So I'm not dreaming?"

"If I decided to haunt you while you were still sleeping Stark, it would be more like a nightmare." Tony shook his head.

"No, all this time without even a word from you was a nightmare."

"Oh really? I had thought that when you left my home that you had firmly decided that you never wanted to see me again."

"Of course I wanted to see you. Hell, I wanted to stay. But when you said you didn't care if I left, I believed you, and so I decided that I was more of a nuisance than anything."

"Stark, there's a reason that I have been graced with the title God of Lies."

"So you were lying then?"

"You tell me," Loki said as his eyes narrowed and he smirked. Tony shrugged and turned over in his bed, making the god frown. He walked over to where his mortal, yes _his_, was laying and slid in next to him again.

"Why didn't you come sooner then?"

"Because the day after you left, that idiot you call your boss captured me. The _only_ reason I've been let loose is because Thor promised he would keep close watch on me. And I agreed to that. I needed to see you and make sure you were well… And it seems that I arrived not a moment too soon."

"So what? You'll just disappear again once I'm all better?" There was resentment in Tony's voice, but Loki placed his arm in the same spot it had been the night before, pulling Tony to him.

"No. I will not leave you again."

* * *

**What did you think? Did it hit any of you right in the feels as intended? So I tallied up the for and against mpregs, and for won. However, I have decided that there will be 2 versions written of the story: One with, and one without. This way, everyone wins! ;) Stay awesome everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So... Hi! Please don't hate me! -Ducks all flying tomatoes- I could seriously give you good excuses and reasons as to why there hasn't been an update for this long. A wedding, the holidays, etc. I am so very sorry to everyone I have kept waiting. Now, without further adieu, I give you Chapter 11.**

* * *

Summary: A fight between the two has Loki realizing just how much damage he caused... and just how much he cares.

Rating: M

Part 11: Three

"Liar!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You're a damn liar! How could I ever believe a word you say!?" Honestly, Loki was almost as surprised by the lack of profanity used in the argument as he was that it had even developed. When had he lost control of the situation anyways? Not 10 minutes ago, he had been lying in bed next to the former Iron Man, trying to reassure him that he was not about to disappear again.

Tony had scoffed at that, making the god frown. He wanted to know what was on Tony's mind, so for 5 minutes he had prodded, attempting to use his silvertongue to get out of Tony what had him so bothered. Tony had refused and resisted, growing more tense and angry every time Loki tried question him. Eventually he'd lost his temper and had pushed the god away, getting out of bed and turning on him. And then the yelling had ensued.

Loki took him in from the bed now, as things were put in perspective for him. If he had thought Tony was just sick, he had been wrong. The man was dying. He was killing himself, and it was Loki's fault. A feeling washed over him that he knew all too well. It was the same emotion he had felt when he'd had his mouth sewn shut, when he had stabbed Thor on Stark tower during the Chitauri invasion, and when he chosen to fall from the rainbow bridge. This was Loki's fault.

And now...

"Tony, please listen to me..." Loki was trying desperately to get through to the man, but every attempt was met with even more resistance.

"No, you listen! You think that you're just going to come back and make me forgive and forget!? I refuse to be you're little toy!"

"Toy...?" Loki looked truly baffled now.

"Yeah! Come and play with me when it's convenient for you, and then toss me to the side when you've had enough!" Loki shook his head.

"Tony..."

"No! Just... just go!" Loki stood up from the sitting position he had taken for most of the fight and grabbed the other man by his elbows. Tony glared at him, trying to pull away. Loki wasn't harsh with him, but he refused to let the other go.

"Tony, please... stop," he said softly, looking down at him. Tony was panting, the argument, the yelling having taken most of his energy. He now collapsed against the other man, looking up at him with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I never expected to see the great Tony Stark like this." There was no malice in Loki's voice. It remained soft and kind as he held Tony. The shorter man didn't say a word. His shoulders were shaking slightly, and Loki could tell that he was crying. It made the god wonder just how vulnerable the mortal really was right now.

They stayed there for some time, Loki allowing the former Iron Man the right to this breakdown. After all, it was his fault that it had happened in the first place. He stroked Tony's hair with one hand while using the other to embrace him. Never again was he going to let Tony out of his sight if this was what was going to happen.

"Tony, I mean it when I say I'm not leaving. I..." He looked away and sighed. "I love you. I don't know what that means to you, if it even means anything, but... I love you." Tony didn't say anything back, but simply rested against Loki. The tears had finally stopped, and now he was simply taking comfort in the warmth.

"I..." Loki looked down and shook his head when Tony spoke.

"I want nothing from you but to be by your side and aid in your recovery." Tony nodded and pulled away, only for Loki to pick him up and lay him back down in bed. The minute Tony felt the god's warmth beside him, he fell into a slumber far more peaceful than he had experienced since their parting.

* * *

**Sorry it's short ladies and gents. I figured short was better than nothing, especially after a two month hiatus. So here you are. Let me know what you think. :3 Thank you as always to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You're the reason it's been such a success. Additionally, I have a couple of other fanfic ideas that I should probably have my head examined for. It would be helpful to run them by a person or two. ^_^**


End file.
